A Sby New Friend
by Pricat
Summary: An new kid, Sam comes to visit and is very shy but the others are unsure of him but in time become friends and try to help him
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was something I came up with, after rereading King Thrushnose and had to write as I used to watch some eps of this show as a kid, but Sammy wasn't in it so have imagined him as a little kid, but hope you guys like it.**

**An new kid comes to visit and he's shy, very shy so the other kids try to help him and Sammy learns to make friends.**

**The mental image of him as a kid is very adorable.**

* * *

It was a typical day at the house and the Muppet kids were curious as Nanny said an new kid was coming to visit, maybe stay but were imagining what he or she might be like.

"Maybe they like computers, or video games!" Scooter said.

"Or stunts!" Gonzo said holding Camilla his plush chicken.

"Well Nanny said the new kid would be here after nap time so we'll see. " Kermit said as they were going to play.

Later it was nap time making the kids excited meaning the new kid was coming, getting ready for nap time and hoping the new kid would want to be their friend.

Nanny smiled seeing an adult blue feathered female eagle with a youngster who wa male and hiding behind his mother which was cute.

"Sammy, don't be so shy sweetie!" she said.

"O-Okay Mommy." he said peeking out.

Nanny thought he was cute getting a better look at him, as he was blue feathered like his mother, with a tiny beak but had a backpack, and a stuffed eagle in his wing like arms smiling shyly.

"Hi I'm Sam or Sammy as my Mommy calls me.

Where are the other kids?" he questioned.

"They're taking their nap, like you need to." Micah told her son.

"Aww I wanted to play cops!" he said yawning.

"You can after you nap." Micah said picking him up gently.

She was putting him on the couch kissing his blue feathered head as he was getting sleepy with Ernest in his arms as she left.

She wanted him to get used to being here if he was going to come everyday.

"He'll be fine, especially when he meets the other kids." Nanny told her.

She left the house but would come back later.

Later the other kids were awake and getting snacks as Nanny had milk and cookies out but one question was on their young minds.

"Is the new kid here yet?" they asked.

"Yes he is, but you guys have to make him feel welcome as he's very shy and I know you guys can help him out." Nanny told them.

"Yes Nanny." they said as they were going to play.

They were seeing the new kid still asleep on the couch but Scooter was curious.

"What kind of kid do you think he is?" Skeeter asked.

"Maybe an alien, look at his beak!" Scooter replied as Kermit sighed.

He didn't think the new kid was scary or from outer space but hoped the other kids weren't like this to him when he got up from his nap, seeing him get up while still asleep.

"Tnis kid is a weirdo!" Piggy said as the others agreed.

Nanny entered seeing what was happening, remembering that Sam walked in his sleep and was trying to explain to them that Sam was a sleepwalker.

"Oh I get it, he sleepwalks, cool!" Scooter said.

"I have the feeling he might have scared the others a bit but he'll explain when he wakes up." she said.

A while later, the blue feathered youngster woke up from his nap rubbing sleep from his eyes sitting up.

He was hugging Ernest tight.

"I wonder why Mommy sent us here?

Maybe we can make friends here." he said going to get a snack.


	2. Trying To Make Friends

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and surprised nobody reviewed yet but I'm still gonna write more but Sammy is still having trouble making friends but Scooter is helping him out.**

**I love how adorable imagininfg Sam as a kid is.**

* * *

The others were seeing Sam in the nursery playing by himself and with cars and a stuffed eagle making them wonder if he was okay, remembering what Nanny had told them that the youngster was shy, as Scooter wondered what he was doing, Skeeter too.

"Umm hey there, I'm Scoiter and that's Skeeter.

You're the new kid right, what's your name?" he said.

"Scooter!" Skeeter asked.

Sam was a little scared as he was like this around other kids, but was wanting to try since he was too used to playing by himself which worried his mother.

"I-It's okay, he was just being curious.

I'm Sam or Sammy as my Mommy calls me.

I didn't mean to scare you guys, sometimes I sleep walk and my Mom makes sure I don't get hurt.

I'm a bald eagle." he explained to both youngsters.

"Cool!

One of the kids thinks you're from outer space but he's fine and the others will warm up to you in time but you seem so shy." Scooter said.

"I am just normally used to playing by myself, as I don't really have many friends since my Mom and I moved here." he told them.

They understood but felt bad for Sam as it was not good playing by yourself hoping the other kids would understand.

Sam was following them outside into the backyard here there were lots of toys making him amazed but the others especially Piggy were unsure of him.

"He's not from outer space Rowlf." Scooter said.

"Really?" Piggy heard Kermit ask.

"Yeah he's a bald eagle and he just moved here with his Mom so he doesn't have friends." Scooter explained seeing Sam on a swing.

"Wow that must be rough not knowing anybody or having friends." Gonzo said.

"He's still weird!" Piggy said unaware the eagle had heard him.

"I think you hurt his feelings, that's not nice!" Rowlf said.

"Yeah!" Animal said.

Scooter hoped the kid was okay as he saw Sam go inside but was playing with cars but saw hurt on his face.

"I'm sorry about Piggy, she can be like that." he said.

"I-I'm used to it." he said not looking at him.

He could tell he was upset but trying not to show it, seeing him hug his stuffed eagle and spotting Camilla playing with her, pretending that Etnest and her were friends which was cute.

"Your doll is cute Sam, did your Mom make him?" Scooter asked.

"My Brandma made him for me, when I was born but I miss her.

She lives far away." Sam told him.

"I see." he said as he saw him play with cars.

Sam then heard his Mom talking to Nanny as Scooter was curious.

"I have to go home soon." he said.

"Really but you're coming back tomorrow right?" he asked.

"Maybe." he said as he was getting his backpack.

Scooter saw him leave with his Mom.

"Nanny, is Sam coming back tomorrow?"he asked.

"Yes as I have a feeling you were helping him?" she asked.

He nodded as he was going to use his computer.

He wanted to help Sam as he was sweet and needed friends, but the others would come around seeing them come inside wondering where Sam was.

"He went home with his Mom, but he'll be back tomorrow." Nanny said as they understood.

"Hey Camilla flew all the way near the couch, cool!" Gonzo said picking his plush chicken up as Scooter smirked remembering the story Sam had made up when playing with both Camilla and his doll Ernest.

"You okay Scoot?" Ketmit asked the boy.

"Not really, as Piggy did hurt Sam's feelings.

He was in here playing with cars but also Camilla, the story he maxe up was really sweet.

He's just shy, and if the others got to know him, they might like him and he might come out of his shell, not be shy." Scooter said.

"That's great!

I could tell he was shy by playing by himself and we should talk to the other kids about helping him, maybe by reminding them about the first day they came here." Kermit replied.


	3. Coming Out Of His Shell A Little

**A/N**

**More of the story and the kids are enjoying a Summery day and having fun from searching for ice cream to having an underwater adventure facing a Kraken with help from a certain shy eagle.**

**In this chapter it's a hot Summer day and the kids are having fun but during a game, Sam gets a little brave.**

* * *

"You sure there's ice cream in there, or did you hear Nanny wrong?" Scooter asked his friends the next day.

It was a very hot day and the kids had been playing outside for most of the day but knew on a hot day like this, there was normally ice cream.

"I'm sure!"Skeeter replied hearing footsteps.

It was Sam as he had just gotten Here wearing sunglasses and a light blue shirt and shorts wondering what kind of game they were playing.

"Skeeter thinks there's ice cream in the fridge but we're not sure." Scooter told him.

"Hm knowing Nanny, she probably put it here kids can't get to it." he murmured going outside as he liked days like this.

"Wow he might be right!" Gonzo said as the others agreed.

They were going outside but having fun but saw Sam on a swing by himself again which bothered Scooter as he sighed remembering last night.

"We need to talk guys, In the playhouse." Kermit said.

"Aw really?" Piggy asked following them.

They were listening as he and Scooter were explaining about how sby Sam was and that they had to try and be friends with him, making them understand.

"Yeah Scooter and I talked to him yesterday, he's pretty cool.

He was playing with Camilla and his eagle doll right Scoot?" Skeeter said.

"Yeah he was pretty happy playing by himself but we have to try." Scooter said.

They agreed but saw it was nearly lunchtime and then nap time going inside seeing Sam playing well colouring and it was pretty.

"Mommy's going to really like this Etnest, as she was sad this morning and think she misses Daddy." he said softly as they were curious.

"Hey there you okay?" Scooter asked nearly startling the kid.

"Yeah just colouring." Sam replied.

He understood but saw it was a drawing of a mother eagle and had a baby in her wings making him understand.

"My Mom was sad this morning, and missing Daddy.

Maybe this will make her feel better." he said getting hungry.

It was lunchtime anyways so was eating but quiet around the other kids but talking a bit as they understood but it was nap time but Sam was sleeping on the couch almost asleep humming something as it was something his mother sang.

He was then out like a light snoring making Nanny chuckle knowing he was making slow progress with the other kids knowing his mother was in a bad mood.

Later after nap time, the other kids were outside playing with a sprinkler that Nanny had set up but were having fun and imagining being under the sea but Scooter was wondering where Sam was, going back inside.

"I'll be back guys, okay?" he said going inside hearing sirens of a toy police car.

"This is Officer Eagle speaking, where is the bandit hiding?" he heard Sam say realising he was playing buy wearing a police officer hat and playing eith a remote control police car and action figures.

"Wow!

That's cool!" he said making Sam jump.

"Sorry if I scared you, but what kind of game were you playing and where did you get that car?" he said.

"I was playing cops like I do at home in my room as my Daddy is a cop.

The remote control car I bought with my allowance, since I get a dollar for helping Mom with chores like tidying my room, helping with the dishes.

I put my money in my money nest until I have enough for things I want like cool toys." he explained.

"Oh that's neat!

You wanna come play outside?

Nanny set up the sprinkler and it's great fun!

You don't have to be scared of the others you know?

Most of them are pretty awesome like me and Skeeter, it's just Piggy you gotta watch out for." he said seeing Sam giggle.

"Wow that's a good laugh.

Come on!

Maybe we can beat the kraken!" Scooter said.

* * *

Sam was confused by this but wanted to play outside in the sprinkler with the other kids following him into the backyard seeing the other kids playing and thrust into their imagination, being underwater.

He saw a submarine with the other kids inside but he was in a scuba suit along with Scooter seeing a huge Kraken making him frightened.

"W-What is that thing, Scooter?" he asked.

"The Kraken and the others are in big danger!" Scooter said.

Sam was shaking in fear but he had to be brave just like his alter ego Super Eagle that he drew a lot getting an idea, turning into that as Scooter and the other kids were amazed.

"Hey you, you big bully!

Leave them alone!" he demanded.

"What're you supposed to be, a super chicken?" the Kraken chuckled.

Sam growled at this as he was using super strength Yo lift the kraken twirling him around like a pretzel and throwing him away out to sea.

"Woah that was so cool!" Scooter said as they were back in the backyard as the other kids nodded.

"Wow for a shy kid, you kicked Kraken butt!" Rowlf agreed.

"How did you do that and who was that super hero you turned into?

That was so awesome!" Kermit asked as Sam blushed.

"S-Super Eagle.

He's a super hero I made up for stories and stuff.

My Daddy gave me the idea, after reading comics to me at bedtime.

He saves people using his powers and super wings to help people.

Other kids thought it was dumb, that's Wby I never showed others until now because he was the only one who could beat the Kraken." Sam explained softly.

"It's not dumb, it's pretty cool!" Gonzo said.

"Who wants ice cream?" Nanny called.

"We do!" they said going inside.

Gonzo saw Sam's stuffed eagle next to Camilla which the little alien thought cute as they were eating ice cream but Sam was feeling a little braver after playtime and this relieved Nanny, getting the phone as it was Sam's mother.

"Is she okay?" she heard Sam ask.

"She's fine but she has to see your grandmother." Nanny told him.

"Cool!" he said hearing he was staying the night.

It made him a little scared as he'd never slept away from home which Nanny understood but would help as well as the other kids.


	4. His First Sleepover

A Shy New Friend ch4

"Are you okay Sam, you never spent the night away from home huh?" Scooter asked as he and the others along with Sam were in the nursery but were playing.

"Yeah I never slept over before, but it's gonna be fun right?" Sam said.

"Yeah!" Animal said seeing them building a pillow fort making Sam impressed.

He was beginning to feel comfortable around them after playing but he was trying to hide his anxiety about sleeping away from home plus he wasn't a fan of the dark.

"Let's have fun!" Gonzo said as they agreed.

Nanny chuckled as she could hear them knowing that Sam might be anxious about sleeping away from home knowing Micah had informed her.

She saw them playing but it was nearly bedtime getting milk and cookies but saw the kids enter in pyjamas but Gonzo had Camilla in his arms the way Sam was holding Ernest.

It was now bedtime and Nanny was tucking them in but Sam was quiet as he hoped his Mom and grandmother were okay.

He was lying on his side awake but clutching Ernest tight hoping there was nothing under the beds but was sighing, getting sleepy.

Around two in the morning, the other kids were woken by an noise wondering what it was, as they thought a monster had crawled out from under the bed.

"How can you be sure, but where's Sam?" Scooter asked.

"Maybe the monster found him!" Rowlf said.

"Wait he sleepwalks remember?

This isn't good as he might get hurt!" Kermit said.

They heard crying and Nanny worrying hearing her come upstairs but saw the kids up.

"I think Sam got hurt, and might need to be checked out." she said.

They wanted to go with her hearing Sam whimper as his wing really hurt but were going to the hospital.

Sam was quiet watching the doctor put his wing in a cast as the other kids were curious but Nanny was explaining that his wing was broken, and needed to be in a cast hoping Micah wouldn't be mad.

"Wow your first sleepover turned exciting huh?" Scooter whispered to Sam.

He nodded as he was sighing but hoped his Mom wouldn't be mad.

Nanny understood seeing the other kids stare at his cast hoping that Sam's mother wouldn't be mad at him.

He sighed as his wing hurt but the other kids were hugging him gently.

He hoped that his Mom wouldn't be mad but Nanny assured him that she would explain in the morning. 


	5. A Bad Frog's Visit

A Shy New Friend ch5

The other kids and Sam saw two new kids at the nursery as one was a little boy with messy brown hair in a shirt and trousers but smiled seeing Sam hugging him making Sam chuckle as Scotter was stunned.

"Oh yeah this is Jean, our Moms let us play together but he's awesome!

Who's the other kid?" Sam told them.

Jean knew who he was as he lived in their neighbourhood but the amphibian youngster was mean as Sam understood seeing Constantine stealing Camisole,la making the others stunned.

"Hey!" Gonzo said as Constantine threw the plush chicken in the toy chest laughing.

"That was mean, Constantine.

That's why you got kicked out of daycare!" Jean said.

Constantine pushed him laughing.

"You okay?" Scooter asked.

"Yeah I'm used to it." he said.

"What's that kid's problem?" Rowlf asked.

"He's just mean guys." Jean said.

"Jean let's get Camilla back!" Sam said.

"Yeah!" Jean said as they were seeing Constantine wasn't there.

Jean was keeping watch as Sam opened the toy chest getting Camilla out, as he and Jean ran back to the others.

"Camilla!" Gonzo saiid.

"Yeah I would hate it if somebody took Ernest from me, plus Jean helped." Sam told him.

" Tbanks guys." Go zo said.

After nap time, the kids were playing outside and playing pirates but Constantine was being mean but saw Sam pushing him which made Jean mad hitting him making the others stunned including Sam.

"Big mistake Clovis!" Co eta tine said as he pushed Sam into mud.

The others were not happy with Constantine and deciding to tell Nanny.

She understood as she knew that Constantine was mischievous but being a bully she didn't like but was calling Dominic as he was Constantine's caretaker.

Sam and the others were playing but Constantine scowled as he was lonely but didn't know how to make friend's as Kermit understood but saw Nanny there as it was nap time and they were going inside.

"Naps are for babies!" Constantine said.

"But we are babies." Skeeter stated.

They were asleep but Scooter was seeing Sam afraid to sleep in case he sleep walked.

"It's okay as Nanny can help." Skeeter told him.

"Okay." the eagle kid said yawning.

Constantine sighed as he was sighing going outside.

Later Dominic was picking him up but didn't care as he was raising a Bad Frog. 


	6. Dealing With A BadvFrog

A Shy New Friend

"Hm Halloween is coming up which is always fun but to get lots of candy, you need a good costume." Sam said in his room that night.

He was planning to go trick or treating with Jean but would be I. Daycare with him and the others during the day but getting van idea, to go as Super Eagle.

Nobody would think of that except him getting to work as he could make one as it was dinner time and he was hungry but excited as his mother chuckled at his antics.

"Constantine was at daycare and being mean." Sam told her.

"You remember what we said about that?" she said.

"Yeah but Jean helped.

We had fun." he said.

She knew that he was always around Jean and they were best friends but she wanted him to have more friends and would encourage him.

After dinner, she was getting the bath ready for him as he loved bath time and splashing seeing him get in as the water was warm and soothing plus there were bubbles.

He loved playing with the bubbles, rubber ducks and a toy boat but after getting out, his mother put him in an night shirt but were going to his room which was warm, inviting as it should.

Sam was climbing onto his Mom's blue feathered lap as he had Ernest there with him listening to a story and getting sleepy which was a good thing since Jean was a handful from what his mother told her.

"I really want you to make friends okay?" Marian told him.

"I guess but Jean and I have fun together." Sam said.

"I know but just think about it, okay?" she said kissing his blue feathered head.

He was lying down with his wings around Ernest but thinking as he was shy but some of the other kids said he was getting brave lime Scooter yawning.

The next day at daycare, he and Jean and the other kids were in the backyard jumping in leaf piles they had built and talking excitedly about Halloween, but saw dirt clods as a certain little Bad Frog was throwing them.

"Stop it Constant, it's bad!" Let it told his younger cousin.

"So?

You guys are weenies!

Plus Halloween is my kind of holiday, where guts like me can be as bad as we want and nobody puts us in time out!" he said.

"Who said?" Skeeter heard Scooter ask.

"The guy who made the holiday!" Constantine said throwing mud.

"Let's go play over there." Jean said.

"I'm sorry guys about Constantine's antics, being my cousin." Kermit said as they were curious.

"He went inside." Sam said gulping going in there.

Constantine had Ernest and that made the blue feathered youngster mad pushing him seeing rip in his wing.

"What's the big idea Shyness?" Constantine said.

"Uh-oh." Jean said.

"Yeah he hurt Ernest." Sam said.

"We can make him feel better." he said.

Scooter could see the sad look on Sam's face understanding but smiled seeing them dressed as doctors.

Sam was wrapping masking tape around the wing like bandages securing the rip but would let hisvMom fix Ernest up later.

"He's gonna be okay." Jean said as Sam cuddled Ernest gently unaware the other kids had seen knowing Kermit was probably telling Constantine off.

"Aww he nearly wrecked stuff!" Rowlf said as Sketter agreed as they were cleaning up.

"Things were fun until Constantine came." Sam said softly as Jean understood since it was nap time but they would figure out how to solve this problem. 


	7. Excited For The Holidays

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like and since it's two weeks until Christmas, I felt like updating **

**Jean and Sam are very excited about the holidays which is Underdtandable **

* * *

Jean was with Sam in the blue feathered male's room as it was December and two weeks until Christmas, making both youngsters excited because Christmas meant fun and new toys plus on Christmas Eve, Santa would visit as Sam giggled because hevand his Mom had baked cookies for Santa.

"Ooh, he'll love them, since he loves cookies.

I bet a certain Bad Frog is on his Naughty list, since he's a bully to everybody even you and you're the nicest guy ever." Jean said.

"Maybe but he cut him slack, as my momma said he gives naughty kids a chance to get on the Nice list, so he might get a chance." Sam said.

Sam's mother entered with milk and cookies for the both of them as both youngsters chuckled.

"Thanks Ms Eagle, as we were talking about the holidays." Jean told her.

She chuckled knowing that he and Sam were very excited about the holidays plus had gotten most of Sam's gifts knowing her mother spoiled Sam since she was visiting, but left both boys be since they were great friends.

"You know what Sam?

We should stay up late on Christmas Eve, and wait for Santa!" Jean told him, as the blue feathered youngster loved this idea, hoping he could stay up that late making Jean giggle.

Later that afternoon, Jean's mother was here to pick him up but Sam's mother was telling her about things seeing Jean come downstairs after saying or hugging Sam goodbye which their parents thought was cute.

Sam's mother went upstairs seeing Sam cleaning up his toys that he and Jean had been playing with, making her smile.

"Thanks sweetie, as I bet Jean's room is very messy, huh?" she said.

Sam nodded as he was telling her what had happened at daycare making her underdtand and smiLe knowing Sam was being careful with Ernest his favourite toy after what Constantine had done to him knowing her mother could fix him.

"I'm fixing dinner okay, sweetie?" she said as she kissed his blue feathered head.

* * *

That early evening, Sam's mother was reading him Christmas stories including the Night Before Christmas which was Sam's favourite story but cuddling Ernest gently yawning and getting sleepy making her happy, kissing his blue feathered head as he was getting sleepy.

"Night sweetie, sweet dreams." she whispered.

She left but was knowing Christmas was going to be exciting for them, knowing her little one and Jean woukd get lots of new toys but they donated their old ones to charity, so other kids could have a good Christmas too.

She was going to her room after making herself coffee but was knowing Christmas would be exciting sighing but watching TV but sleeping after falling asleep so the next morning, she found Sam there making her smile but she was unaware she was pregnant seeing her little one stare.

"I'm fine sweetie, don't worry." she assured him as she ran to the bathroom making him worry and maybe Jean would know.

A few minutes later, his mother came out feeling better as they were going downstairs to the kitchen, but eating oatmeal but Sam was excited about what adventures he and the others woukd have today, getting ready and packing his backpack, putting Ernest in carefully.

"Sammy you ready, it's time to go!" he heard his mother say.

"Coming!" he said.

He came thundering downstairs making her happy, as they were leaving in his mother's car but talking excitedly about Christmas making her giggle because she loved seeing him happy.

At daycare, Scooter was playing a video game while the others were playing with toys or colouring as Sam noticed that Jean was here but not Constantine.

"Oh he caught a bad cold, so he's not coming, which is a good thing." Jean said.

He noticed that Sam seemed quiet but he explained as he underdtood.

"I think your Mom is gonna have another kid, from the sound of it, but you shouldn't worry as being a big brother seems fun." Jean told him.

"I guess, Jeanbug." Sam said.

They were playing together but Sam was quiet but he was scared in case his mother forgot about him making Scooter surprised.

"Hey she loves you, you're family, she still cares if you do become a big brother." he told him making Sam underdtand.

"Thanks, as I was scared." Sam told him.


	8. Getting Brave

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story plus I was talking to Emily on tumblr and she said that Sam and Rowlf were friends and couldn't help myself**

**In this chapter, Sam and Rowlf become friends.**

* * *

Sam was listening to piano music that a dog kid was playing while he was colouring with the others but was curious.

"Wow, he's only our age and he's really good!" Sam said as Kermit smiled at the little eagle.

"That's Rowlf, he's really good at piano like his parents, they're classical pianists." Scooter told him making Sam impressed but Constantine sneer.

The Bad Frog was throwing Nerf balls as Kermit knew Rowlf would go after them, seeing Sam lasso them away.

"Thanks, Sam!" Kermit said.

Sam blushed as he was shy, which they understood as Rowlf wondered what had happened.

"Constantine was trying to distract you while you were practising, but Sam helped us so it's okay." Kermit explained.

"Wow, thanks!" Rowlf said hugging Sam.

The eagle giggled which surprised them, as the both of them were talking and playing.

* * *

"Wow, so Sammy made a friend, in Rowlf?" Jean said as he had been at the doctor's getting a shot and a check up as Kermit nodded.

"Yes, Constantine was distracting him from playing the piano, but Sam helped out." Kermit told him.

"That's good, as he needs more friends, according to,our Moms." Jean told him.

Scooter was understanding but was playing Space Invaders as Skeeter rolled her eyes but knew that Sam was coming out of his shell.

Nanny was impressed by this as Sam was making new friends but saw them playing with Legos and making stuff up but Scooter had made Lego robots making Sam curious as he had Ernest by his side as his grandmother had fixed him.

"It's lunchtime guys, and then sleep time!" Gonzo said with Camilla in his left arm as his right arm was in a cast.

"I got hurt, jumping on my bed, Sam but it's okay." He told him.

Rowlf was understanding but knew Gonzo's mother wasn't that mad he got hurt, but Sam was drawing on the cast making him giggle.

Kermit saw Jean smile at that, as his best friend was making friends understanding as they were eating up but after that, they were getting sleepy but Skeeter had a blanket with rainbows and peace signs over it making Scooter sigh.

"Our Mom gave her it the other night, since I accidentally wrecked her favourite one, but you seem to be getting brave." Scooter told Sam.

"What do you mean, Scooter?" Sam asked.

"You talking to Rowlf and then helping Gonzo, you are getting braver like that lasso trick." Scooter said as Sam yawned.

"My uncle showed me how, at his ranch." Sam said getting sleepy cuddling Ernest and sleeping beside Jean who was cuddling him making Scooter sigh.


	9. Becoming A Big Brother

**A/N**

**Here's more and after reading the story, I felt like updating.**

**It's Summer which makes Sam very happy but his new brother Sputnik hatches which makes him scared but his Mom helps him out p,us he and the other kids see a little of Constantine's soft side because of his turtle Hector being sick.**

* * *

It was the beginning of Summer making little Sam happy because it meant he could go to daycare and play with his friends all day plus his Mom was looking into day camp for him since he was growing in confidence and being a little more social despite Constantine being a jerk to him and the other kids at daycare but getting dressed like his Mom asked.

"Sammy breakfast is ready and then we gotta go to daycare." Mariah told him but she had laid her egg so had it in an incubator but she had to,d Sam that despite the new baby hatching soon, she loved him equally which made the little eaglet happy.

He had already packed his stuff including his stuffed eagle Ernest for naptime going downstairs seeing his Mom had made pancakes but something was on his mind.

"You think the baby is gonna be a boy or girl?" Sam asked as Mariah giggled.

"We don't know until the egg hatches but when your baby brother or sister hatches, I have to spend a lot of time with him or her but I love the both of you p,us you were a baby once too but now you grew up into a little cutie pie.

You understand honey?" Mariah said seeing him nod.

He was asking her questions making Mariah giggle but heard cracking meaning the egg was hatching rushing to the incubator seeing a baby blue feathered eagle crying as Mariah picked it up cuddling it making Sam smile but saw it was a boy.

"I'm gonna call him Sputnik." Mariah said.

Sam smiled seeing his brother smile at him which was very cute but they had to get to daycare but she was taking Sputnik with them since she put him in a car seat buckling Sputnik in but he was asleep making Sam smile.

When they got there, Sam was excited making Jean wonder why his friend wax excited.

"My brother hatched this morning, and his name is Sputnik." Sam told him as Jean saw but smiled seeing Sputnik sucking his thumb claw.

"Just like his big brother!" Jean said making Mariah smirk.

"You could say that sweetie." Mariah to,d him seeing them go play.

* * *

At daycare Scooter and the other kids were in the backyard playing because it was a hot day so it wax good for outdoor play but Jean noticed that Sam was quiet plus he and the others noticed that a certain little Bad Frog was quiet but cuddling something a baby turtle making them curious.

"It's okay Hector, when Toph comes, we'll get y's to the vet and he can make you better." he said softly which surprised the other kids.

"Hevtor is Constantine's pet turtle, he found his egg on the beach one day and hatched him but he must be sick if Constant's like this." Kermit explained to Sam making him understand as he left him be.

"My grandma is coming to visit, to see Sputnik." Sam said yawning making Jean and Rowlf underdtand he was tired guessing Sputnik had kept him up with crying.

"It's not his fault, he doesn't know better." Sam said going inside but curled up on the couch with Ernest in his wings snoring making the other kids underdtand he was tired so was leaving him alone in case he got cranky which almost happened

Kermit saw Constantine quiet which was odd knowing he was worried about Hector knowing he would be okay but sighed.


	10. Getting Wet By Accident

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and while Sam is having trouble adjusting to his brother, at daycare Constantine is up to mischief as usual lol**

**I like where this is going.**

* * *

"Sputnik, go to sleep as Mommy and I need our sleep!" Sam said later that morning around four in the morning covering his ears because Sputnik had woken him from one of his favourite dreams but not happy hugging Ernest turning on his lamp but playing with toys since despite it being his bedtime, if Sputnik was going to keep him up he might not sleep.

Mariah was walking up and down the hall with Sputnik in her wings but heard laughter from Sam's room understanding that Sam being kept up by his little brother decided to stay awake and play seeing him playing with toy cars and Ernest but he looked exhausted because Sputnik was keeping them up but Sputnik was beginning to calm down but now she had to get Sam to sleep again, since he had daycare later.

Sam was stunned his Mom was in his room after putting Sputnik to bed but he was on her blue feathered lap knowing he was finding it hard to be a big brother singing a lullaby to him stroking his blue feathered head gently seeing him drift off kissing his forehead tucking him back in.

* * *

That day at daycare Jean and the others noticed that Sam had been pretty grumpy and not his usual self which was Underdtandable seeing him zone off making Jean worry because his best eagle friend was always ready to play so saw him rubbing his eyes with a wing lying down on the couch with Ernest in his wings seeing Nanny there underdtanding because Mariah had to,d her about last night.

"Sam's gonna be okay right Nanny, once his brother learns to sleep?" Scooter asked.

"Scoot!" Skeeter said as Nanny giggled.

"Yex but before Sputnik came on the scene, Sam was an only kid so for him, learning to share his Mommy is hard for him at the moment but he'll learn how good having a brother is, like you and Skeeter." Nanny told him giving him an idea.

Jean was curious but they were going to the playhouse to talk since the other kids were outside but Constantine had gotten his hands on the hose and spraying water on them making Scooter and Skeeter annoyed because the little Bad Frog could hurt somebody plus Piggy was upset.

"Tbat's really mean to do that, didn't your Mommy teach you how to play nice?" Scooter asked trying to grab the hose but Constantine wasn't giving up without a fight and drenched Sam just as he had woken up from his nap whimpering but sneezing making Jean get Nanny.

"What in the world-" Nanny said.

"It was Constantine, he did it!" Piggy said.

"I can see that, but where's Sam?" Nanny asked.

She saw him all fluffy from being drenched but wasn't feeling too good sneezing making the kids worry knowing he caught something as they were going inside to dry off but Jean and Scooter were keepingvan eye on Sam but the kids were mad at Constantine for being mean but Sam was sleepy making them worry along with Nanny feeling he was warm.

"I think he has a cold guys, but I'll tell his mom what happened but you're right that what Constantine did wasn't very nice." she said making them worry for Sam because he was a friend.

Mariah was understanding picking Sam up but felt bad that her little one had a cold because of Constantine but would take care of him but some of the kids especially Jean had heard how worried Sam's Mom was when Nanny told her.

They knew he would get better.


	11. Getting Back Isn't Good

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope peop,e like.**

**Still mad at Constantine for giving Sam a cold, Jean hides the little Bad Frog's favourite stuffed animal Hector which causes chaos.**

* * *

"Sammy you okay, as you are not yourself sweetie?

Nanny to,d me Constantine was spraying kids with the hose, and you got your feathers soaked?" Mariah asked as Sam nodded feeling sick plus his beak was stuffy and his throat hurt making his mother underdtand knowing Jean was worried.

Plus Sputnik was taking an nap which was good because they needed rest feeling Sam's temperature increase meaning he had a fever which made her frown tucking him in.

The little male eaglet had his pyjamas on bug cuddling Ernest which Mariah thought wax cute getting a cold cloth putting it on her eldest son's blue feathered head.

"When can I go see Jeanbug and my friends again, Mommy?" Sam asked coughing.

"When you feel better sweetie, as you have a cold but it'll run it's course so guess your friends are missing you too." Mariah said hearing Sputnik awake just as Sam had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Poor Sam, as being sick isn't fun plus it was a certain Bad Frog's fault as he drenched him with the hose but I hope Sam gets better." Jean said to Scooter and Skeeter as they were in the playhouse at daycare.

"Yep p,U.S. Kermit was scolding Constantine after yesterday, but it just made him madder meaning he's gonna pull something." Scooter told him.

"Maybe not, since Nanny is keeping a close eye on him, dudes." Skeeter said but Jean was quiet because things weren't the same at daycare without Sam.

He and the others were getting snacks but saw a certain Bad Frog colouring but had a stuffed turtle by his side making him smirk getting mischievous waiting until the Bad Frog was gone, hiding the stuffed animal in the toy chest since he was mad at Constantine for giving Sam a cold.

"Hey Jean, come on before you know who steals all the snacks!" Rowlf said.

"Coming, mon ami!" Jean replied running in just as Constantine came back from the bathroom but stunned that his stuffed turtle Hector was gone making his webbed hands shake in anxiety as Jean chuckled softly watching.

"That's what you get, for being mean to my friends and giving Sam a cold." Jean said unaware Kermit and Scooter had heard but we're going to the playhouse.

"But it serves him right, as he's always being mean, taking our stuff and breaking our toys so it had to be done right?" Jean said.

"Yex but Constantine's Mom gave that to him when he was a baby, and he won't sleep without it plus he is having a panic attack Jean.

Where did you put Hector?" Kermit asked.

"It's a secret guys." Jean said going outside but the others were stunned seeing the little Bad Frog had turned the playroom upside down looking for Hector making Kermit understand hearing his cousin croaking and his friends laughing hysterically.

"Guys he's having a panic attack, because when he gets anxious, he starts croaking bit he's just looking for his stuffed turtle." Kermit explained seeing Constantine whimper but crying which stunned them especially Jean as he just wanted to teach Tne kid not to mess with his friends, not make him cry.

Rowlf saw the boy run outsie into the backyard and in the playhouse because he felt bad making Scooter understand seeing him cry.

"We understand, but where did you hide it?" Scooter asked.

"The toy chest, under the stuffed animals." Jean admitted as he saw Constantine by himself with Tne hood of his cloak up but was telling Kermit where Jean had hid Hector plus it was nap-time but the little Bad Frog didn't want to nap, but saw his cousin had Hector wondering how the heck he had found him.

"Nanny must have put him in tnere by mistake, Cuz." Kermit said seeing Constantine hug his stuffed toy getting sleepy lying down snoring making Jean surprised he hadn't to,d Constantine that Jean had did it but he felt sorry which made the understand so glad things were going back to normal.


	12. Helping His Cousin Out

"Wow, another new kid and he's like Sam!" Jean said.

It was two weeks after the chaos that had happened after Constantine had gotten his hands on the hose and wet everybody including giving Sam a bad cold but Sam was all better now which made Jean very happy along with the other kids who were curious.

"Nanny told us his name is Pie, but we have to help him out." Scooter said as the others nodded but Sam understood how Pie felt because he was still shy despite making friends here knowing Constantine would pull something.

"Maybe we should warn the new kid, about the little Bad Frog." Rowlf said.

The others saw Poe carrying a cute doll like Sam did but Sam saw the silver feathered eagle kid by himself remembering his first day here, seeing foam balls thrown this way.

"C'mon Shyness, I'm just Eecuating the new eagle kid how things work here." Constantine said but Poe sighed.

He was used to this stuff but ignoring the little Bad Frog but was playing with his vampire eagle doll which Sam understood because Poe was his cousin which his Mom had told him about so hated that Constantine was treating his cousin meanly.

He was seeing that it was lunch time meaning nap time was coming up seeing that his silver feathered cousin was already asleep which made him and the other kids smile going to get lunch.

Jean was listening as Sam explained about Poe but the boy was in awe making Sam happy.

They wondered why Poe wore a pumpkin shaped locket around his neck but Sam knew why after his Mom had explained but it was pretty cool.

* * *

"Let's just go somewhere else and play, Sam." he said.

Sam understood as it was almost snack time but Poe was still playing mamimg Jean and Sam worry because they wanted him to like day care and guys like Constantine were ruining it so wer bringing him a snack.

"Thanks, it's not easy being the new kid you know?" Poe told them.

"We can tell, plus Sam gets like that too like when he first came here." Jean told him.

"Really?" Poe asked.

"Yes when I first came here, I didn't know anybody so was very shy but over time I made friends here but the only problem is Constantine." Sam said.

"Yeah, I figured that but he's mean." Poe said yawning revealing baby fangs stunning Scooter making Sam sigh.

He saw his Mom pick him and Poe up since Sona, her sister was busy making Sam At happy going home but hugging Jean before they left.

At their house Sam saw Sputnik still asleep which Poe thought cute as they were going to Sam's room to play


	13. Let Sleepy Eagles Lie

"You feeling better, after a rough day?" Sam asked as he and Poe were playing in Sam's room after his Mom had picked both Poe and Sam up from daycare because Poe's Mom was at work plus Sputnik had just woken up.

"Yes, I do like it there despite not knowing the kids there and Constantine being mean to me and stuff." Poe said as they were playing with cars.

"Yeah, Condtantine is a jerk like hurting Ernest or stealing snacks like cookies or cupcakes before we can have them but it's okay." Sam told him.

"Yes, but for most of the time at daycare, I have to take an nap remember?" Poe said seeing the blue feathered youngster nod.

"Yep, my Mommy explained, that because you're half vampire, you stay up at night so at day care you need an nap before you can have fun." Sam said.

They then saw Sam's baby brother Sputnik come in but accidentally knock over the blocks they were playing with annoying Sam.

"Sammy, he doesn't know any better and he'll learn." Poe said tickling Sam making him giggle making Sam's Mom chuckle entering.

"Tbanks Poe sweetie, because Sam gets Gru,py when Sputnik accidentally comes into his room but it's okay." she said.

Poe knew his Mom was going to lay another egg meaning he would get a brother or sister which made him very excited stunning Sam but guessed Poe was cool, so he would make an awesome big brother.

They heard Poe's mother Sona here but Poe had to go hugging Sam before leaving but flying which made Sam in awe because he wanted to do that too when he got bigger but cleaning up his toys along with the mess of the blocks Sputnik made when he'd came in here.

He hoped Poe was okay but playing since his Mom was making dinner which was good but jumping on the bed like a trampoline with Ernest in his wings giggling but playing flying one of his favourite games.

but later at dinner, his Mom to,d him that Poe's mom had laid an egg making Sam curious knowing Poe was excited.

* * *

The next day at daycare Jean and Sam along with the others were playing outside because it was sunny outside but Scooter and Skeeter wondered why Poe was taking his nap now and not playing with them making Sam explain which made Scooter impressed.

"It makes sense, why he'd nap now but he's cool like you." Skeeter said.

The others noticed that Constantine wasn't around which made them happy but worry since he'd been here guessing he was doing something bad.

Constantine was inside the house but saw that Poe was sleeping with his vampire "Thateagle doll in his wing snoring peacefully but the little Bad Frog planned to wake Poe up using an alarm clock unaware Rowlf had seen needing to get the others.

"That's not a good idea, as Poe hates that!" Sam said but getting inside they heard the alarm clock go off and Poe screech which scared Constantine and the others covering their ears except for Sam and Jean.

"Hey it's okay Poe." Sam said to his cousin.

"Who woke me up early?" Poe asked.

"A certain Bad Frog did but it's Ojay to go sleep." Sam said hugging him.

"Okay, since I still feel sleepy." Poe told him yawning.

Sam saw his cousin go back to sleep making him relieved along with the otners because that hadn't been funny to wake Poe up from his nap.

"Kermit's talking to a certain Bad Froglet right now, but is Poe gonna be okay?" Piggy asked.

"Yes, once he finishes his nap." Sam told her.

The others understood but we're playing but it was lunchtime meaning naptime was coming for them so Sam knew that after were awake from their nap, Pie would be too so they could play plus he wanted to hear about Poe's new sibling but could ask later.


End file.
